Bad Apples
by Kenichi-Kurosaki
Summary: Lawrence and Holo are on their way to Yoitsu. But as they go things get complicated. Who is this new comer? And what does he have to do with Holo's past? (story is better than description) I might add lemon if i want to. Enjoy:) and as always R/R


Bad Apples

**Hello all I felt inspired so I wrote. Please enjoy. I'm sorry if it starts kind of slow. I'm still new at this. Oh well. Please R/R on what you think. Seriously I need it.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Spice and Wolf but the OC is mine.**_

**Chapter 1: Wolf and a Reunion**

The night was motionless, the dark landscape painted by the radiant silver light of the full moon, reflecting off the layer of snow that had fallen the morning before. Clouds dotted the sky, but a brooding veil of clouds approached from the east. Holo moved away from the window and returned to her fire, the crackle of burning wood echoing throughout the small tavern room, drowned out by the occasional gust of winter gale. Stretching her hands out, the young god warmed her front and her nearly frost bitten hands, grimacing at the pain of her thawing body.

"Damn this cold" she muttered to herself, waiting for the sweet feeling of warmth to visit her. "Where is Lawrence, he should be back by now with dinner?" her apple red eyes examined the empty space. All was silent in the small room. A slight huff of annoyance escaped Holo's lips as she rose from her crouch in front of the fire. Upon standing Holo began to feel a strange tingling. The sensation of it was almost maddening to her.

"Now?! Why now?!" she grumbled to herself, opening the door to just a crack Holo searched for any sign of her silver haired companion. Upon seeing no one Holo quickly closed the door behind her and began to satisfy the sensation.

…

Silently trudging up the stairs to their shared room Kraft Lawrence glanced around, something seemed off. Usually Holo would be down in a local pub drinking to her hearts content. But all was silent.

"Maybe she went to bed early?" Lawrence thought optimistically. Upon finally reaching his destination the strangest sound seemed to be emanating from his room. Lawrence placed his ear to the door to get a better perspective on what was occurring inside. The clearer sounds left Lawrence unable to move from shock. His blush was so intense he was worried that red might become his natural color.

Strong moaning emanated from inside the small room, and Lawrence had no doubt of its source. He wondered if he should come back in an hour or two, spend that time away drinking, but his brain was stalling and every second he stood felt like another second of stabbing betrayal.

Holo's sounds of pleasure only grew louder, prompting him to nearly drop the bowl of soup in his hands. They trembled more than slightly. Steeling his nerves Lawrence placed the food next to the door's base, and, with serious determination, knocked twice.

"M-may I come in?" He wavered. The moaning stopped.

"I am taking care of my needs! Come back later." Lawrence needed no more incentive to depart, running on shaky legs downstairs to where comforting ale promised to cool him down and comfort his mind.

Inside of the room, Holo began once more to scratch eagerly behind her ears. "Oh, _yes!"_

Meanwhile in the down stairs pub a distraught Lawrence was trying to wrap his mind around what he had just heard. All the wile gaining queer stares from the other bar patronages.

"Oi buddy, what's troubling ya?" Lawrence lifted his sad gaze from the pint of ail in his hand to rest it upon the bartender.

"Honestly I don't understand myself what's troubling me."

"Maybe some conversation will help?"

"I suppose so."

Satisfied with a chance to talk the bartender pulled up a stool beside Lawrence.

"Alright now start from the beginning."

Sighing Lawrence began his to tell his tale of the awkward experience upstairs. Unbeknownst to him, his conversation was being over heard a few tables over. Strange figure swathed in a dark hooded cloak was hearing every word. To any normal he would have seemed to be a regular lad enjoying the night with a pint of ail. Siting vigil with nary a sound the boy listened to Lawrence's story. His ear's perked upon hearing the name 'Holo'. A small smirk crossed the lads' features as he trudged up the stairs, delight in his eyes.

Walking down the wooden hall the young lad was greeted with a still steaming bowl in front of a seemingly silent room.

"This is it, I have finally found her." Smiled the boy, knocking quickly on the door. Only to be quickly greeted with a slap to his face knocking him hard to the ground

"It is about time you arrived with dinner Lawrence!" Holo barked ungraciously at the boy.

"Umm excuse me my lady, but I am not Lawrence." The girls' eyes flew open to see the wounded boy rubbing his face profusely. Holo's never wavering gaze kept on the boy. His face seemed to have sparked something. A face she had not seen in a long time, not since she had left Yoitsu.

"K- Kizoku!?" Holo's apple red eyes began to grow misty as she looked at her old companion.

"Yes my lady it is me." Answered Kizoku, taking a deep bow the exhibited great respect to the girl in front of him.

"Your manners have never left you I see. Even for a wolf you are unimaginably polite."

Kizoku's hood twitched slightly giving away to the presence of his ears.

"Only for you my lady Holo, goddess of wisdom." A small chuckle escaped Holo's lips as she took hold of Kizoku's shoulders, dragging him inside of the room.

…

Meanwhile Lawrence had finished telling his story to the bartender.

"I just don't know what to do." Lawrence threw his hands up in defeat. Only to be met with a slap to the back of the head.

"I'll tell ya what you are going to do!" the old man blared at a surprised Lawrence.

"You are going to go up there and toss the fool who thought he could take your gal, and then you are going tell that girl what you really feel for her and stake your claim! That's how I got my wife and I have never regretted it to this very day." For effect the old man pointed his hand into the air taking a pose.

"Fight for what is yours I always say!"

Pure shock and wonder filled Lawrence's eyes.

"You're right, I will not sit back and let some pup take her." Rising from his seat Lawrence proceeded to charge up the stairs, ready to give Holo and that fool with her a piece of his mind. He could still hear voices and light laughter. "That will soon change." Lawrence thought as he barged open the door. The sight that greeted him only fueled his fire, there sitting in the middle of the room was Holo kissing a boy no older than her.

"What the hell!" Lawrence blasted, taking hold of the boy and hoisting him out the door to the hallway.

"You little shit! How dare you touch her?!" Lawrence continued to shout and curse and the young lad whose face became as hard as stone as the minutes passed.

"Lawrence stop it." Holo growled at the enraged silver haired man.

"Why should I?!" Dropping the boy and turning towards Holo. Her gaze towards Lawrence was cold and hard, piercing deeper into his heart.

"What is it about this kid that could make you do this to me?" His voice cracked from emotion, taking hold of Holo's hand. The cold stare had been pulled back to reveal a look of hurt and raw emotion. Returning her gaze Lawrence took hold of Holo's other hand, only to be interrupted by a silent cough behind him. With an annoyed sigh Lawrence turned around to see the boy had taken off his cloak to reveal icy blue eyes and silver ears and tail.

"I think I had better explain myself," the boy continued with a polite bow, "I am Kizoku of Yoitsu, Holos' betrothed."

**CLIFF HANGER! Wow so how was that for a first chapter huh? Some humor drama and a great ending. I can totally work with this. Please read and review. I really need the criticism.**


End file.
